Multicast distribution is an efficient, powerful way of distributing packets of interest to a plurality of end devices throughout a network to the end devices. Consequently, multicast distribution may be used to provide packets bearing a video signal, such as a television channel, to a plurality of end devices of a network. However, multicast distribution may just as easily intentionally or unintentionally distribute packets that are not of interest to the end devices.